wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The SkyWing War
Foreword This is an Event that took place 2000 years after the SandWing war. If your character is part of the SkyWing war. Please link your OC to this page. This Event is managed by AvalonCat. Introduction The SkyWing War took place 2000 years after the SandWing war. It began when Queen Rea took throne. She was very humble and kind but not for the throne. Her submissiveness made the SkyWing Tribe look weak. Eventually, The SeaWings, MudWings, DeathWings, SwiftWings, and MistWings started moving into their territory taking advantage of Rea’s generosity. Rea’s eldest daughter, Redsky became angry and upset that her tribe was no longer being respected. She challenged Rea and easily won. Even though Rea submitted 15 minutes into the challenge, Redsky killed her anyway and the rest of her siblings so there wouldn’t be anyone else to challenge her. Redsky then changed her name to Skyblood and took on the title Queen. Queen Skyblood’s first order was to declare war on the DeathWings, SeaWings, MudWings, SwiftWings, and MistWings. She asked the other tribes to help her regain her lost land and they agreed to help. The SkyWing’s soon had their territory back, but Queen Skyblood was ambitious and wanted more territory. She pushed on and took up to 15% of the SwiftWing territory and 10% of the DeathWing territory. Soon the other tribes began to realize what was happening and slowly, one by one, the SkyWings lost all their alliances except the TempestWings who have a permanent alliance with them. Skyblood was furious and vowed to get revenge and show the other tribes who the boss was. And so, began the SkyWing War. Three sides formed during this war. The Alphas, The Revolts, and The Conciliation. The Alliances The Alphas SkyWings, TempestWings The SkyWings mainly run this alliance and Queen Skyblood has completely taken over the TempestWings as well by impersonating their queen. This alliance believes that the SkyWings should have complete power over Pyhrria. The Revolts MudWings, SeaWings, DeathWings, SwiftWings, MistWings All the Queens work together to overthrow the Alphas and claim back their land. In replacement, they have taken land from the other tribes. The SeaWings stole land from the IceWings, The SwiftWings stole land from the RainWings, the MudWings stole land from the DriftWings, the MistWings stole land from the LeafWings, and the DeathWings stole land from the SandWings. The Conciliation IceWings, NightWings, RainWings, SandWings, AviWings, DriftWings, LeafWings, TrickWings This alliance mainly focuses on restoring peace and harmony to Pyrrhia along with reclaiming their stolen territory. The Tribes AviWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: DeathWings Lady: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: DriftWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: IceWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: LeafWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: MistWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: MudWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: NightWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: SandWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: SeaWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: SkyWings Queen: Queen Skyblood Chief Commander: Generals: Kyrex Spies: SwiftWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: TempestWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: TrickWings Queen: Chief Commander: Generals: Spies: Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Miscellaneous